webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Icy Nights II/Transcript
piano music playing Roomba: (Beeping and beeps) Ice Bear: Hmm Grunting Grizzly: Almost there. Perfect! Now we just plug in. (Laughs) Ha-ha, okay turn it on, Pan. Panda: Yeah, boy! Grizzly: This is the greatest idea we've ever had. Panda: Now we never have to leave the kitchen again. Ice Bear: Goyukkuri douzo! ("Enjoy your meal" in Japanese) crackles Grizzly: Whoa. What's up with the lights? Ice Bear: Ice Bear sure he paid electric bill. TV is noisy and channels change. Panda: Whoa! Huh? Who's that? Ice Bear: Yana. Unknown Person: (Modulated voice) We have the barista. Come if you want her to live. gear symbol appears and switches to the original channel. Hot Dog Ninja: I'll slaughter you in half! Grunting Panda: Ugh, you know, I pay an extra $199 a month so that we don't get ads? I'm gonna leave Cineweb the angriest e-mail. Ice Bear: Uh, Ice Bear needs to go get cilantro. Panda: (Mumbling) Mmm, boy, you stupid Cineweb, making me call and waste my time. Ice Bear: (Claps) Whirring Clang Roomba: (Beeps) Ice Bear: Ice Bear is ready. Ice Bear: (Claps) Hot Dog Ninja & Hamburger: (Grunting) Ketchup and mustard! Roomba: (Whoosh!) Panda: Surround sound is amazing. music comes along with title. Roomba: (Whoosh!) Ice Bear: (Claps) Roomba: (Warble) Clang Yana: (Gasps and muffled shouting) Ice Bear: Ice Bear got message. Ice Bear will save Yana. Yana: (Mnh!) Aah! It's a trap! Clapping Barry: I see you got my invitation. Good to see you again, my ursine friend. is a past flashback. Barry: You've fallen right into my trap, and now I finally got you where I want. (Snaps) Bloops Growling Yana: Tipichno ("Typical" in Russian). Barry: (Laughs) Outsmarted you again, Bear. You see, when I realized you and she had history, I knew I could use her as bait. Yana: Blah, blah, blah. Yana: He's been talking about you all day, Snezhnyy Mishka. I think he has a crush. Barry: Ugh! I do not have a crush! This is all part of my elaborate plan to get that vacuum. And you ruined my moment! You, get the vacuum! You, watch the girl! Grunting crackles Barry: (Growls) Come on, already! Just grab the thing! Barry's Dad: Barry? Barry: Aah! Barry's Dad: Is everything under control? Barry: Yeah. Everything is going according to plan. I totally have the vaccum, so the technology is finally ours. Barry's Dad: Just bring the tech to me, and don't screw this up. We are a billion-dollar company, not your playground. Barry: Yes, Dad. I-I mean sir! Yana: Aww! Daddy looks mad. Barry: Ugh! I'll just get the vacuum myself! (Grunts) Get out of the way! (Grunting) Yana: Hey, big guy, sounds like your boss needs some help. the robot was unguarded, Yana tripped the robot foot and escaped. Barry: Wha-- What?! How did she escape?! (Electricity crackes) Aah! Ice Bear: Hmm. Barry: Aah! (Painful) Ugh! Get the bear! Do what you have to do. Just take care of them and get me that vacuum. Ice Bear: Ice Bear's ready to party. Yana: (Grunting) Mnh. That body of yours can sure take a lot of damage. But I'm just getting started. crackles Ice Bear: Hmm? Oh! Yana: Ha! shatters down Thud Yana: Huh. It's the screens. Ice Bear: Ice Bear had that. Yana: Ugh! Whatever. Just aim for the heads. Bloops Ice Bear: Hmph. (It's a one-hit KO) shatters down Thud Yana: Not too bad, Snezhnyy Mishka. Still strong as ever. Although... I still took out two bad guys, with no hands. Ice Bear: Ice Bear had that first one. Yana: Spasibo ("Thank you" in Russian). So, where to now? press the button Yana: What? You thought the elevators would still be working? shatters Grunts Yana: So, this little vacuum is what is causing all the fuss? Roomba: (Beeps) Yana: He has a better since of humor than you. You know, you didn't need to come. I can take care of myself. Ice Bear: Ice Bear will always come save you. Yana: (Laughs) I'm pretty sure I saved you back there, just like I saved you in Mumbai. Ice Bear: Ice Bear saved you in Tokyo. Yana: Ibiza. Ice Bear: Shanghai. Ice Bear & Yana: Halifax. Yana: (Laughs) You're full of it. But you're cute when you're wrong. his nose Ice Bear: (Blushes) That necklace looks nice on you. Yana: (Blushes) Oh, thanks. My father gave it to me. You know there's going to be a trap waiting for us? Ice Bear: Ice Bear has a plan. dings bloop thud Yana: Zdravstvuyte! (Formal "Hello!" in Russian) Now, this just seems unfair. How about we even the odds? shattering thud Bloops shatters, thud Yana: Where did you get another axe? Roomba: (Beeps, warbles) Yana: Wow. This building has lots of lobby space. What does this company even do? Ice Bear: Ice Bear honestly has no idea. Growls Whirring fanfare plays Roomba: (Beeps) Yana: You don't have a very big axe in that vacuum, do you? Barry: (Growls) Look what you did to my face! And now you're going to pay. With this new robot, I'll finally crush you, take your vacuum, and my dad will finally respect me -- uh, shoot -- I mean, so I can defeat you one and for all! Yana: Uh, wh-what was that? Barry: I said, I'm finally gonna crush you. Yana: No, no, the first part -- uh, something about your dad? Barry: Never mind that part! Ice Bear: Yana, stop. Yana: But it's so easy to bug this kid -- Aah! Barry: I've had just about enough of you. Otpusti menya! And you've outgrown your use to me. crackles Yana: (Gasps) Barry: Dasvidaniya ("Farewell" in Russian), barista. off giant robot hand Barry: Hmm? Yana: Aah! Barry: Aah! Dad is gonna kill me! crackles Yana: Thanks for the hand. Ha! Ice Bear: You dropped this. Yana: So, you got any bright ideas? Barry: Uhh! Do you know how much this robot costs?! fires Roomba: (Whoosh!) Yana: Hunh! Ostorozhno! ''("Watch out!" in Russian) fires '''Barry': Where'd they go? Slice! fires Yana: That laser is a problem. You have to get me closer, Mishka. Ice Bear: Ice Bear trying. Barry: (Growls, cackles) Ha-ha! Yana: (Laughs) So much for the nice lobby. Quick, give me one more shot. fires Yana: Unh! grunt clink Barry: Did you really think you could beat me? Chuckles Barry: Pathetic. And now I'm going to finally take what I want. Ice Bear: No. Barry: Ha-ha-ha-ha-hah. Finally! Now that the vacuum is mine, I have no use for either of you. Warbling Barry: Ha-ha. Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Roomba: (Warbles) Barry: Say goodbye! Ice Bear: (Claps) Roomba: (Slice!) Barry: Ha-ha-ha-ha-hah. That is the tiniest axe I have ever seen. Ha-ha-ha-ha-hah Ice Bear: (Clap) Slice! shatters down Thud music playing Barry: (Distorted) You... foolish bear! You may have won this round, but you'll never be sa-- crackles Yana: Hold on. How nice. Someone left the keys for me. You know, now that I think about it, maybe you did save me in Halifax. Ice Bear: Snejni Mishka vsegda budet ryadom ("Snejni Mishka will always be there" in Russian) Yana: Yean, well, um, your vacuum did most of the work. Didn't you, buddy? Roomba: (Beeps) Chuckles Yana: Do skorogo ''("See you later" in Russian), Mishka. starts, revs softly '''Ice Bear': That necklace looks nice on you. Gasps to Yana's talk Yana: Thanks. My father gave it to me. Ice Bear: Yuri? episode ends. Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:I